A method for capturing a position and movement of fluorescent dye injected into a living body includes a technique for taking and generating an image of fluorescence using an infrared camera. For example, Patent Literature 1 mentioned below describes a method for taking and generating an image of fluorescent dye injected into lymph vessels.